One Night in Berlin
by youmustbeover18
Summary: What happened in Berlin? SMUTTY explicit sex/M . A teaser chapter/glimpse from a longer Tiva piece I'm writing. Haven't picked a title yet, so add me to author alert. This is only a tiny flash in a much larger story I'll start posting soon. Please review, I'm desperate for feedback to help me create my complete story. It'll start where the season finale left off.


**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, etc…**

**This is not for children. Graphic and explicit sex. Seriously, not for children.**

**This is what I believe happened that night in Berlin. Makes sense why Tony was so hurt when he found out about Adam.**

**This is part of a much longer Tiva story that I'm in the process of writing now. Think of it as a teaser. But I will post that story separately. Follow me because I plan on posting the first chapter soon.**

**This is pure SMUT. Enjoy…I love reviews**

**This occurs in the episode, "Berlin". They just arrested Yaniv after sharing that special dance in the club. But they had to spend the rest of that night together in Berlin in that hotel room. This is what happens in my filthy mind…**

**One Night in Berlin**

Tony made straight for the bed as he and Ziva entered the hotel room. He flopped down and lay back draping an arm over his face covering his eyes from the harsh lighting in the room.

"Tired, Tony?" Ziva asked with a hint of amusement.

"No," he yawned. "I'm raring to go. I'm ready to head back out dancing." He added sarcastically.

Ziva had been quiet since they'd dropped Yaniv at the American Embassy. The Embassy was holding Yaniv for the night and he and Ziva would pick him up to escort him back to the U.S. in the morning. Ziva hadn't said anything the entire ride back to their hotel. Tony was perplexed. He knew his partner very well, but for the life of him he couldn't tell where she was in her head right now. She'd been quiet, but not in a way that worried him. Often with Ziva silence meant secrecy, which could carry sadness, anger, and hurt. But this 'quiet' Ziva was another creature entirely. Tony could tell she had something on her mind, and not simply the hunt for Bodner or the memories of her father. She was thinking about something. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

The mattress dipped as Ziva sat on the bed with him. "Dancing," Ziva whispered under her breath.

Tony wasn't sure if she even meant for him to hear her. He lifted his arm from his eyes and studied her. She was staring into space with a longing smile playing across her face. He flashed back to their earlier dance at the club. His chest tightened and warmth spread into the extremities of his body as he remembered the moment they'd shared.

"We never got to finish our dance earlier tonight," he said wistfully.

"No, we didn't." She looked back at him with a sadness he understood, and shared.

Tony held her gaze. The weight of all those missed opportunities, the odds stacked against them, the terrible timing that had constantly toyed with them, and each and every time it had almost happened washed over him. And at that moment he made the decision to change his fate, and take control. He fished his iPhone from his pocket and set it to a soft playlist. He hit play and Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game" filled the room. He placed the phone on the bed and stood in front of Ziva.

"May I have this dance?" he held out his hand to her.

The smile she gave him lit his soul as she took his hand and let him pull her towards him. And they danced. Ziva rested her head against him as the music wafted around them. Tony rocked them back and forth gently as he memorized the feeling of her head against his chest.

Ziva pulled back to look Tony in the eyes. Their connection, the love they both hopelessly felt for the other, all the history they had shared, it all welled up in that moment and locked their eyes together. Neither moved first. They met in the middle where their lips finally touched. And the world did stop. At least it did for them in that perfect moment. Their lips met softly, but the touch was electric. The impossibly built up kiss was finally happening. And that moment paused time, because it was better than either could have imagined. It was as if their lips finally came home.

It started softly. It was a delicate appreciation for the years that had built up to this moment. But neither could hold back for long before intensity took over. Tony's tongue searched Ziva's mouth, and she met him stroke for stroke. She started to tremble in his arms as the intensity built to an urgent need.

Ziva walked Tony backwards until he felt the bed hit the back of his legs. Ziva gave a hard shove to his shoulders and he fell back onto the bed. Tony's hands moved slowly up the back of her legs and searched under her skirt. She closed her eyes and purred as his hands moved up and cupped her ass. When she opened her eyes again she looked predatory. She moved forward and straddled Tony on the bed. He grabbed her ass and pulled her tight against his harsh erection. She locked eyes with him and rocked her hips grinding against him. Tony moaned at the friction and heat coming from her core, felt through all the layers of clothing that blocked him from where he desperately needed to be. She smiled dangerously at him before grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a hungry kiss. This wasn't the sweet and tender kiss they shared while dancing. This was harsh and desperate. Ziva pressed the front of her body against him as their tongues fought for dominance. Tony's hands tightened around Ziva's ass pulling her into him, and she was only too happy to oblige grinding her hips into him. Ziva moaned into his mouth as she rocked and pushed and fought to get closer to his body.

Tony desperately wanted to look at Ziva's face. He'd been waiting for this moment for so many years and all he wanted to do was look into her eyes and relish their connection. He tried to slow their frenzied kiss, but Ziva fought against him pulling him in tighter. Tony was hit with a feeling of guilt. He pushed her shoulders back separating their faces. He held Ziva away from him as she strained to retake his mouth.

"Ziva stop!" he said sharply.

Ziva snapped out of her frenzied lust and looked back at him, confused. She relaxed her hips and sat back on Tony's legs. He held her gently around the waist and she leaned back into his arms.

"I don't think we should do this," he said to her.

"You don't want to?" she asked him.

Tony took a deep breath and his eyes fell to the side. Ziva took his silence as an affirmation that he didn't want to continue and her cheeks flushed. She pushed back to move from Tony's lap.

Tony saw embarrassment flush Ziva's face and he held her waist keeping her against him. A flash of panic ripped through him as he realized she'd interpreted his silence as rejection. He was familiar with the panic that always gripped him when Ziva was concerned.

"No Ziva," he held her waist keeping her straddling him. "Of course I want to," he said obviously. Ziva stopped trying to pull away. He could see the embarrassment she was feeling in her face and he hated that he'd caused that.

"How could you think I wouldn't want this?" he said with a smile.

Ziva's face relaxed and she met his eyes.

"I know you can feel exactly how much I want this." His eyes flashed down to his lap alluding to the erection straining his pants. He gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled back.

"Then what is wrong Tony?" she asked him shyly.

"You've been through a lot lately. You're still going through it. You know how much I've wanted this, and I don't want it to happen for the wrong reasons."

"So you think I'm doing this for the wrong reasons?"

"I hope not. But I need to make sure before we go any farther."

Ziva cupped his face in her palm and brushed her thumb across his cheek. Tony's eyes slid closed as he leaned into her touch. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Her other hand snaked around his neck and her fingers wove into his hair. She pulled her lips from his and placed her forehead against his.

"This is not for the wrong reasons Tony. After everything I have been through lately I just want my chance with you. I think we both deserve this."

She lifted his head and moved it to the side exposing his neck to her. She leaned in and kissed the sensitive skin below his ear. Then she ran her teeth across the skin of his neck and lightly nipped and sucked above his shirt collar. Tony's breath hitched and he tightened his hold, pulling her into him. Ziva pushed his suit jacket back off his shoulders and guided it back free of his arms. She nipped his neck a last time and pushed back off his lap taking his jacket with her.

"Ziva!" Tony pleaded as her body pulled away from his.

"Relax, mon petit pois." She leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips and then turned around bringing his jacket to the closet. She started to hang the jacket and immediately felt Tony's breath hot on her neck. She tilted her head to give his lips access to her skin and moaned as his lips made contact.

"I knew you were the type," he joked as Ziva placed his freshly hung jacket in the closet.

She turned around to face him and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. "Maybe I am," she teased back. Tony kissed up and down her neck as she worked to unbutton down his shirt. She finished the last button and pulled the material free from his pants. She leaned into him as she guided the shirt back off his shoulders and free of his arms. She placed the material over her arm and moved to start undoing his belt. Tony pulled his head away from her neck to watch her work. She undid his belt and started working on the buttons of his pants. She unzipped him and guided his pants safely over his straining erection down to the floor. She kneeled in front of him, her mouth painfully close to where he was tenting his boxers. She lifted one of Tony's legs and slipped his shoe off guiding his pant free of his leg. She continued on the other side slipping off that shoe and pulling his pants completely free. She stood and turned to hang his shirt and pants in the closet. Tony pressed his body into her back as she hung up the remaining pieces of his suit.

As soon as she finished Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. He guided her over to the closest wall and lifted her arms so she could brace herself against it. He knelt behind her and lifted one of her legs so he could unlace her shoe and pull it from her foot. He repeated the action on her other, and then ran his hands up the back of her legs up to her ass. Ziva shivered and moaned at the touch.

"Since when do you wear nylons, sweetcheeks,?" He ran his hands up and down the silky material.

"Special occasions," she teased back at him.

He rose to stand back up behind her and pushing his erection into her back sliding it up and down. Ziva moaned and arched her back pressing her ass into him. Tony slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

"Arms," he commanded her.

Ziva pulled her arms off the wall so Tony could slide her dress off her body. He dropped it and let it slide to the floor, then pushed up against Ziva's back forcing her to lift her arms and brace against the wall. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic waist of her nylons and guided them slowly down. He lifted each of her legs to pull off the nylons and step free of her dress. Tony kneeled behind her and ran his hands up the front of Ziva's legs. She whimpered when his palms reached the hem of her panties.

"Tony please," Ziva begged.

He decided to have some mercy and hooked his fingers around the hem of her underwear and slid them down her legs. He slowly made his way back up her body kissing the back of her legs, then her ass, then her lower back, as his fingers teased her front, and then finally he settled his lips to tease her neck. He snaked his hands around the front of her stomach with the intention of torturing her with his touch. But Ziva started to tremble in this arms and she whimpered his name. His patience flew out the window.

"Please touch me," Ziva begged.

Tony hooked one arm around her stomach holding her tight against his body letting his solid cock, covered by the fabric of his boxers, slip between her legs from behind. His right hand inched closer to where she desperately wanted it.

"Tony please," she pleaded in a pained voice.

Tony slipped his hand down between her legs and let his fingers slide over her lips. Ziva's body jerked.

"You're soaking wet," he whispered in close to her ear as he explored her slick folds.

He slipped a single finger into Ziva and her body clenched as she cried out. She was so pent up that her body was tense to the point of pain. He withdrew his finger from her and she cried out in frustration.

"Tony no. Please" she begged him.

He turned her around, leaning her back against the wall. Desperate need reflected back at Tony in her eyes.

"Ziva, I can see you're a bit pent up." She simply looked at him with begging eyes. "I'm going to take care of you right now."

He slipped his hand back between her legs and slipped his finger back inside her. Ziva sighed as her eyes slid closed and her head fell back against the wall. He started working his finger inside her and a blissful smile washed over her face.

Tony worked a second finger into her and pressed down on her clit with his thumb. Her eyes flicked open with a smile. He was studying her face with intensity. She smiled at him and he flicked her clit causing her body to jolt. Then Tony began a ruthless assault on her. His fingers pressed into her while his thumb rubbed the bundle of nerves that he'd just set on fire. He fiercely studied which of his movements she responded to. He watched her so closely that when he hit that spot inside her that rocketed her through the roof, he knew by her eyes even before she was able to form words.

But she did find the words. "Right there. Oh god please. Right there. Please Tony." She clung to him and begged him.

Tony increased him pace and pressure. He knew exactly how to touch her now and she was building fast towards release. She was so tense and pent up that her body felt like a coiled spring in his arms.

"Let go Ziva." He coaxed her. "Good girl, Just let go."

He pressed hard onto her clit and pressed his fingers deep into her spreading them wide. Ziva came with a jolt and fell off the cliff. She rolled head over feet falling into her orgasm as her body clamped around Tony. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes with a silent scream of his name was his stare glued to her as he watched her come. He held Ziva, impaled deep on his fingers, up against the wall as her body sagged in relief. She moaned his name letting it drag out in a purr.

Ziva's breath slowed to a more regular rhythm, and she slowly opened her eyes. Tony stare was still glued to her. She smiled softly at him. She liked when he watched her like that. His lips turned up softly in return of her smile. Then he laughed and his smile turned devious. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Oh Ziva. Did you think I was done with you?"

She screamed as his fingers spread wide, moving quickly from where they were still pressed deep inside her, relentlessly hitting that spot that sent her reeling as he resumed pressing intense circles onto her clit. Ziva's eyes snapped open as her body started immediately convulsing and clenching uncontrollably. His eyes stayed glued to her face as she came completely undone in his hands. This wasn't like her last orgasm. Ziva's body spasmed and convulsed like she'd been electrocuted. Her mouth held a silent scream as it opened to a wide "O". She locked eyes with Tony. He blurred in front of her and black spots crept into her sight, as she shook and shook as he worked her relentlessly. She hit a mind shattering high, and her legs gave out beneath her. Tony held her in place and finally let her ride out her orgasm with languid and gentle strokes of his hand. He let Ziva's body give out underneath her as she wrapped her hands around his head and propped her head on his shoulder.

"Tony," she breathed into his ear. She didn't recognize her own voice. It was deep, gravelly and somehow still managed to sound like a plea. She chanted his name into his ear as his strokes eased on her and she rode out the last of her spasms. Ziva sagged in Tony's arms in absolute bliss. She was dizzy and couldn't stop purring into his ear. Tony picked Ziva up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. She was limp and completely spent from the orgasms that had racked her body.

"Thank you," was all she managed to say, with a dazed smile spread across her face.

Tony pulled Ziva up against his body and held her. "You'd do the same for me," he teased her. He tilted his head down and lightly kissed her forehead. "And, you should feel free to crawl into bed with me at any time," he informed her. "In fact, this is something we don't do nearly enough," he teased. Ziva laughed and Tony reveled in the feeling of her body shaking next to him.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said sarcastically. Ziva snaked one of her legs over Tony's and placed her hand on his shoulder. She used both to pull her body tighter against him. Tony had been fully in control of himself until she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He tensed as his cock started to harden again. He fought back the urge but when he felt Ziva smile into his neck he lost the battle and stood at full attention.

"Tony, why are you still wearing clothing?" she asked.

"I think that's all we should do tonight Z. I don't want to be a mistake that you'll regret tomorrow."

"Ok. If that is what you would like I will respect your decision." She said stoically. She had absolutely no intention of this being the end of their evening.

Tony forgot to breath when Ziva slipped her hand under his shirt and laid her palm on the skin between his shoulder and neck. Ever so slowly her fingertips stared to move. She kept her palm resting still and just let her fingernails play across the small patch of skin they could reach. Tony took in a deep suck of oxygen to make up for the breaths he'd forgotten, and he felt her smile again against the skin of this neck.

Ziva let her fingernails tease the same small area of his shoulder until Tony's breathing returned to normal and his body relaxed. Then she inched her palm a few inches toward his shoulder and teased another patch of his skin. Tony had no idea how to react. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the amazing feeling of her fingers playing across his skin and waited to see what she would do next.

Ziva moved to straddle Tony. "I understand if you do not want to go any farther tonight. I will respect that. But I would like to touch you. I think you can agree to let me do that." She spoke seductively, yet let her words sound absolutely innocent.

Tony nodded robotically, enthralled by the picture of Ziva above him smiling down at him with that Mona Lisa smile, still flushed from what he'd done to her. She'd never looked better.

"I will leave your boxers on, but I want to touch you. So the shirt is coming off."

Tony stared back at her unable to say no. Ziva leaned forward into him pushing the hem of his shirt up his torso. When it reached the top of Tony's torso she hooked her own arms beneath him and pulled him up to a sitting position. Tony yelped as her core pressed against the bulge in his boxers. Ziva helped him slide each arm free of his shirt, then pressed him back down to the bed. She inched his shirt up over his face, but stopped before completely pulling it free leaving it to cover his eyes. She tucked the sides of his shirt underneath his head leaving as a makeshift blindfolded.

"Ziva," Tony warned. But he didn't stop her. He couldn't. He told himself to stop her now, but he couldn't find the power.

"Relax Tony. I just want to touch you."

Ziva placed her palm back where she'd started her assault on the skin between his shoulder and neck, just brushing her fingertips back and forth. Then she lifted her hand from Tony's body and began to draw feather light circles on the skin around his shoulder. It was a painfully teasing touch. She rested the fingernails of her hand barely touching his skin and traced straight down the inside length of his arm. Gooseflesh erupted across Tony's skin. When she reached his wrist she changed her touch. She lifted her hand and let her nails come down to barely brush across his skin. She teased him with the lightest possible touch that sent Tony's nerves on end. She drew soft circles, brushing his skin with different combinations of her nails, and drew soft lines up and down the sensitive skin of his inner arm. Every hair on Tony's body stood on end and he waited, breathless, for her to surprise him with the patch of skin she would touch next.

Tony had never been touched like this and he was hypnotized. Her touch was so light that it almost tickled, and each touch brought new nerves to life. His arm was on fire with the perfect feeling of her teasing touch. It was light as a breath and Tony was lost in it. Ziva teased back up to his shoulder. Then she pressed the backs on her nails heavily into his skin and ran them down the entire length down his arm as she pressed her body up against him. Tony's body jerked at the unbelievable sensation of her suddenly heavy touch. Her light teasing had made left his arm so sensitive and her shocking intense touch answered the feeling he hadn't even known his skin had been begging for. His body shot to life and his torso levitated up off the bed against Ziva as she pressed her body back into his. When Ziva continued the path and spread her nails across the palm of his hand Tony grabbed her hand in his. His breath was suddenly ragged and he was panting.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" he asked her between heavy breaths. He held her hand to keep her from moving as his muscled stood tense and coiled.

"Do you want me to stop?" she whispered into his ear.

Tony held her still as he regained control of his breath. Then he released her hand. Ziva traced her fingers back up his arm and placed her hand back in the original spot she had started. Ziva had only begun her torture. She was going to take her time with this, and Ziva was creative. The blindfold made her touch electric. Each time she finished teasing a certain spot she'd lift her hand and bring it down on a new area of his body. Each choice shocked him bringing new nerves to life. Ziva traced his arms, his neck, his pecks, his nipples, and the sides of his torso, up and down his stomach, his hipbones, his collarbone, his neck, and the features of his face. Tony moaned each time she brought her hand down onto a new area. She let her nails skim over his lips and they twitched and tingled in response. She brought the back of her nail across his jawbone, then pressed the backs of them all deeply into his skin to snake around his neck and into his hair. The combination of feather light teasing, then deep intense pressure had every nerve in his body on fire.

Ziva traced down the sides of his stomach and across his hipbones. Shivers ran up and down his body. On the most sensitive part of his hipbones she gathered her nails together, pressed down deep into his skin opening her hand wide dragging her nails apart. Tony's body jerked at the sensations. She repeated the same motion over his naval and he couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips as the muscles of his stomach clenched. Tony never knew he could be so sensitive, but she'd lit him on fire.

When she was pleased that he was sufficiently teased she moved her palm down. She passed his straining erection letting her nails scrape down his thighs. She tortured each leg working slowly from the outside of his thigh in, scraping and teasing his skin with her nails. As she brought her hand back up she let it graze his shaft, and he hissed in pleasure.

She moved to straddle him and hovered above his body laying her palms across his pecks. She knew that, even blindfolded, he'd be able to tell her position by the dip her knees left in the mattress. She lowered her lips to his collarbone and raked her teeth across the entire length. She grazed his lips again with her fingernails, then placed her lips softly against them. The shock of suddenly feeling her soft lips took his breath away. She continued her assault retracing her path of his body, adding her lips between the combination of soft and intense touches.

After his arms Ziva traced down his chest and let her nails trace around his pecks. His body spasmed when her tongue flicked his nipple, before she brought her hot mouth down to suck and tease him between her teeth. She had him in agony with her touch, and then her lips came down upon his with a slow deep kiss. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and sat down heavily on his erection as she let his lip slide through her teeth.

Then she moved to his stomach. She combined those feather light circles up and down his sides with intense kisses to his hipbones. She ran her teeth across the bones, and each time she bit down on them Tony cried out and levitated off the bed. She moved down his body and pulled his boxers gently over his now throbbing erection and off his legs. She nipped up each leg while her nails tortured the other. She pressed down on his hipbones and bit down deeply into his thigh. Just when thought she was going to finally touch him she moved back up his body rested back against his side leaving him panting and shaking.

"Ziva." He whimpered.

"Shhhhh." She ran her nails back across his lips and then placed her palm back on that same patch of skin where she'd started.

Tony was desperate at this point. How long was she going to torture him? When she lifted her hand Tony actually started whimpering as he expected her to move down his arm as her path has previously gone.

She shocked him when her hand brushed his length. She touched him lightly at first, running the back of her palm up and down then swirling his tip around her palm. Then she took him in her fist and gently squeezed him. His name left her lips as his shoulders lurched forward off the bed. She leaned her torso into him pushing him back down and started to stroke him. Tony had a difficult time controlling his breathing as she continued to stroke him, varying her speed and pressure. When she let her nail trace the skin under the head of his tip, his body jerked violently. She placed her flat palm down on his base and stroked up his entire length continuing her journey up his body until she grabbed his chin. She held his head as she leaned her lips to his neck and kissed and nipped every bit of skin she could reach. She moved to straddle him as she kissed him deeply holding his arms down against his sides.

She stroked down his torso again lazily. She moved down the bed doing her best not to give away her position by her knees dipping the mattress. She couldn't help her smile. He couldn't see her anyway, so it didn't really matter. Ziva hovered her mouth above his cock, and then wrapped her lips around his tip. Tony let out a strangled cry as every muscle in his body jerked violently. She held her lips there until he'd relaxed a bit, then moved her lips down his length. Ziva licked back up to his tip then kissed a trail back up his body. She kissed him softly, then moved her mouth to nuzzle his neck.

She leaned is close to his ear and whispered, "now you can watch." She pushed the shirt up off his head as she let the lobe of his ear slide between her teeth. She moved back to kiss him softly again and then simply held herself above him locking eyes for a few moments letting him look at her.

Then Ziva slid back down his body and took him back into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the most sensitive part of his tip locking eyes with him. She grabbed his hands and held them against his sides. She smiled around his tip and gave him a quick wink before she angled her head forward and took his entire length deep into the back of her throat.

"Ziva!" Tony breathed, as his hands clenched into fists.

Tony watched as she sucked deeply holding him deep inside her. She slid his tip back up and down the back of her throat driving Tony absolutely crazy with pleasure. Ziva slid back up his length letting his cock pop out of her mouth. She locked eyes for a split second with him before she dove back down and sucked his balls, one by one, into her mouth. She rolled and tongued them in her mouth until Tony had to scream at her to stop. She languidly let one, then the other pop out of her mouth and looked back up at him innocently. Tony sat up diving down for her pulling her back up his body by her arms and latching his lips onto hers.

He flipped her over onto her back and hovered over her kissing her greedily. He pulled back to watch her face as her slid his tip up and down the folds between her legs. She was soaking wet and the heat coming from her core scorched him. He held her hips down onto the bed as he continued to slide his tip up and down her lips, holding it pressed against her opening, then back up and down her folds. She was desperately trying to thrust her hips to meet him, but he held them down. She lunged up at his lips, begging Tony to give her some release. But now it was her turn to be teased.

"Shhhh." He whispered into her ear. He bit into her neck as her begging became more intense. "Shhhhh." He ordered more loudly this time.

She stopped fighting against him, but she couldn't stop the whimpers escaping her lips. She forced her body still realizing that Tony wasn't going to give her what she wanted until she did. She ground her teeth and held her body still by wrapping her arms around Tony's head and holding his mouth to her neck.

"Good girl" Tony whispered to her as he pressed a single inch of himself into her.

A desperate cry came from her lips and Tony smiled into her neck. He held her hips down against the bed so she couldn't thrust up to meet him. He slowly brought that single inch of his length in and out of her. Then he held himself at her opening for a few seconds of agony before feeding a second inch of himself into her. He toyed with her by languidly pressing those two inches into her, and then slowly pulling them fully out. Ziva had started to tremble underneath him. He slowly pushed those two inched of his shaft into her and held himself there. He growled deeply into her ear and then bit down into the skin of her neck as he impaled her with his full shaft. Ziva screamed at the staggering shock and pleasure of him stretching her so fully. Tony held himself deep inside of her grinding his hips into her rocking against her clit.

He growled again into her ear. "Oh god Ziva, you're so tight. Do you want this?" he challenged her as he ground his hips her back and forth against her pressing hard into her clit. He was still holding her hips clamped into the bed, not allowing her to move.

"Yes Tony. Please. Let me move." She begged him.

He held his vise-like grip on her hips and rolled them over so she was on top. She second he let her go she locked her eyes with him, braced her arms on his chest, and started to ride him. He was shocked with the intensity she pounded his length into her. He was shocked she could even handle the force, much less have set it herself. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as Ziva above him, her eyes locked with his, as her unruly hair moved around her as she rode him with complete abandon. And her eyes were predatory. She wanted more. He helped her by lifting her hips and helping to pull her back down onto him as he thrust up to meet her.

"Oh God Tony!" she screamed as she got close to her release. She was taking him as hard as she could, but she needed more. Tony grabbed her shoulders and pulled himself as far into her as he could. He bent his knees behind her ass rocking her forward to increase the pressure on her clit. Her eyes snapped open and he knew she was close. He gripped her down onto him and flipped them over so he was back on top.

He looped an arm around her shoulder and braced her body as he started slamming into her. He'd have never thought she could take this force, but she begged for more. He slipped a hand between her legs and hooked a finger into her clit adding intense almost unbearable pressure, as he pounded into her as hard as he possibly could. Tony could only handle a few thrusts of this force and that was all it took for Ziva's body to go completely rigid. His name escaped her lips in barely more than a whisper as her orgasm took hold of her body sending her falling head over heels as her body convulsed wildly and her walls clenched and spasmed around Tony. They locked eyes for that split second as Tony managed one more powerful thrust before falling over the edge with her as she gripped wildly at him as her core milked and pumped Tony into her. The sensation for both of them was almost terrifying in its intensity and they clung to each other while their bodies erupted, wracked with earth shattering pleasure. Convulsions and spasms vibrated through their joined bodies as they gripped the other in desperation for the ride. Long after first waves racked their bodies they held clinging to each other, trembling uncontrollable. They were each shaking intensely, their faces buried in the others necks waiting for the world to regain some soft of meaning and focus outside of their joined forms.

"Tony don't let go. Promise you won't let go." Ziva begged him. Her voice was breathless. The intensity of that experience was overwhelming.

"I'll never let you go," Tony stroked Ziva's hair.

Their bodies finally began to let go of the tension that gripped them together. Tony moved to slowly pull out of Ziva, and they both yelped at the overwhelming sensitivity the movement washed over them. Once Tony had pulled himself free of her he placed his forehead against Ziva's.

"Oh god Ziva," his voice was shaky. "Oh my god," he repeated as some sort of plea.

It still took them additional moments to gain some sort of equilibrium. Finally, they both let out sighs of relaxation. In a mutual movement Ziva turned around in Tony's arms and he wrapped his body around her in a cocoon of warmth. He kissed her neck lightly a few times and pulled her tighter into him. That feeling of utter relaxation began to seep into their limbs and the world came back into focus.

"Wow!" Ziva exclaimed once she'd regained her voice. Tony held her tightly as they both started shaking with laughter. Wow, was right.

**Please let me know what you think. I need feedback to on which direction to take my story. I'm writing as fast as I can. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
